The invention is particularly suited for use with night vision devices or other components for mounting on a headgear, such as a helmet and the like. For the purposes of discussion, we'll discuss night vision devices that are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. The night vision devices used by the military typically include image intensifier tubes and associated optics that convert infrared and near infrared light into viewable images.
Night vision mounting assemblies allow a user's hands to remain free while the user views a scene through the night vision device. Various assemblies for attaching night vision goggles to a night vision goggle headgear mount exist, including a goggle horn or bayonet assembly and a dovetail assembly.
Various manufacturers make each type of connector to mount their apparatuses thereon the top of a headgear. Accordingly, the size of each of the different manufacturers' design may not be exactly the same. As such, a dovetail male assembly of one manufacturer may not fit perfectly with a dovetail female assembly of another manufacturer. The same is true for the bayonet configuration. If there is not a snug, secure fit, the devices may rattle, jiggle, or fall off, which is a major issue.
What is needed in the art is a universal assembly that works with many, if not all, brands of mounts.